1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to the evaluation of consumer electronics devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to measuring device user experience characteristics through the display outputs of the device.
2. Discussion
Conventional approaches to evaluating the effectiveness of consumer electronic devices may involve either conducting consumer surveys or executing software tools on the device to obtain benchmarking data. While such techniques may be suitable under certain circumstances, there remains considerable room for improvement. For example, consumer surveys may be subjective and/or unreliable. Moreover, traditional software tools can require installation of the tools on the device in question and may be unable to capture data from the user's perspective.